


Last of the Worst Pretenders

by dedougal



Series: Just Want to Be [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colton's just chilling on his sofa when his cell rings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last of the Worst Pretenders

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Teen Wolf bingo prompt of "phone/cyber sex". Hopefully, also, for transfixeddream.

Posey isn’t supposed to be over. That’s why Colton is wearing his glasses, an old hoodie and a pair of ratty pyjama pants and curled up on the sofa with a mug of coffee in one hand and a magazine in the other. He doesn’t dress up for Posey – not now, anyway – but he’d make more effort if he was supposed to be coming over. They hadn’t reached the whole ‘I don’t care what you’re wearing’ stage yet. Which was faintly ridiculous considering the state they’d seen each other any number of times – drunk, cold, dressed in stupid costumes.

Colton’s surprised when his cell goes off and it’s Posey.

“Hey,” Colton says, flicking a page of the magazine. There’s a low sigh through the phone. “That your butt calling me? Or Dylan? That you?”

There’s no answer for a moment and then there’s a lot of scrambling around. Colton’s about to hang up when he hears Posey swear. Well, this’ll be good for blackmail if nothing else.

“Hey, uh, Colton. Sorry man.” Posey sounds out of breath. “I kinda phoned you by accident.”

“Yeah,” Colton’s tempted to leave it there. “What’re you doing?”

“This would be more of a ‘what are you wearing’ type of conversation. I mean, I was just thinking of you.” It takes Colton a minute to work out exactly what Posey means before he’s fully on board with this plan. He tosses the magazine to the floor and slides his hand inside his pants. His dick is already ahead of him, thickening just right as he strokes it.

“So what are you wearing?” He tries to make his voice slow and seductive but probably just sounds a little stupid. But from the stuttered breathing on the other end of the phone, it sounded like it was definitely working for Posey.

“I was wearing shorts, but I shoved them down to take out my cock-“ Hearing it is also much less sexy that seeing it, but something about the sound of skin on skin that makes it way through the phone and the breathy tone of Posey’s voice make it worthwhile.

“Are you tugging it hard? Racing to the finish? Or do you want to make it last?” Colton is damn sure he’s not going to last so it’s not really going to matter what the answer is. Posey’s breathing deepens and he’s pretty sure his own does the same. “Does it feel as good as it does when I do it?”

“Fuck no-“ Posey’s words get cut off with a low moan. “Your mouth.” 

Colton has a sudden image of himself sucking Posey off. He’s done it a couple of times – mainly drunk – but the idea of doing it sober and coherent and maybe having Posey suck him off in return makes his cock jerk in his hand. “Yeah. You want it? You going to fuck my face? Come all over it?”

“Gonna fuckin’ paint your freckles…” Posey is nearly incoherent with his need to come and Colton knows he’s not far off himself. He’s maybe partial to a facial, likes the feel of come, warm and wet, sliding over his tongue, his lips. He knows how filthy and, just, debauched he looks.

“Got my glasses on, man. You’d mess them up too.” Colton knows he’s teasing now but, whatever, it seems to be working. Posey lets out a bitten off shout and almost before he knows what’s happening, Colton is coming to the sounds of Posey finishing off.

They’re basically just listening to the other breath when an idea floats into Colton’s brain. “So, um. You want to come over?”

“You got plans tomorrow? Cause it’s late?” It’s not an outright rejection and Colton should probably just accept that and move on and everything.

“Yeah, it’s late. I’m not doing much tomorrow. We can-“ He’s already wiping his hand on his pyjama pants. It’s gross and he’s going to need to shower before bed. Just a quick wash, maybe.

“Be there in twenty. I’m bringing DVDs.” There’s a clatter on the other end of the phone as Posey slides off his bed. “Shit. I forgot my pants were down. Cool. You got popcorn? Beer?”

“Just get here in one piece, dumbass.” Colton hangs up on Posey’s laugh and lets his breathing return to normal.


End file.
